Lava Drabbles 50 Remake
by RedArsenic
Summary: Remember my Lava-Shipping 50 drabbles? Well this is all those Drabbles, made into a complete one-shot's. Slash, Lava-Shipping, maybe some others, M in later drabbles for a Lemon. Rest is all Fluff and Cuteness! Read and Review if you like my Lava-Shipping 50 Drabbles.
1. Agitated

**I would like to formally apologize to every single one of fans for the extended hiatus I have been on… I really just don't like to type that much. Don't get me wrong I do enjoy writing its just that it takes up too much time and effort. I mean really I have other things to worry about. I am a junior in high school so typing gets hard.**

**I had one of my reviewers once ask me if I dropped out of school, got kicked out of my house and live on the streets. No that is not what has happened. I am just very lazy and don't want to type. But I will explain to you why I have decided to write this.**

**Over the past two weeks I have been up my grandmothers house. Which meant no internet for those two weeks. No Facebook. No Fanfiction. No Typing. Just me and my family with no one bothering me. I have a cousin who is only Four, and the entire time I was there I had to watch cartoons such as Paw Patrol, Thomas and Friends and more importantly NinjaGo. Which got me in the mood to type again. SIGH!**

**I decided to write full stories to match the 50 drabbles I originally wrote. Now this will take me a long time but with you guys help I think I can do it for all 50. We shall see.**

**P.S I have not watched any of the new episodes for NinjaGo. I have no idea what is going on nor do I care. I will write this story like the first season. If you do not like this you don't have to read it.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Drabble 1: **__Agitated_

It was a surprisingly peaceful day. For all that has happened in the past few weeks, with Lloyd becoming the green ninja and all the Serpentine activity, they were all surprised to have a day off or two. It was much better than running around and worrying about the citizens of NinjaGo City. Since they all got this one day off, they were all eager to enjoy themselves.

Jay was tinkering as he usually did when he had nothing better to do. The lightning ninja had all he could ask for, material and time to have fun with it. Which of course meant new inventions, and plenty of failures. Everything he built seemed to blow up back in his face. Which resulted him being electrocuted and covered in soot in no time. With a heavy sigh he set his tools aside and decided to call it quits for awhile, finally getting tired of the mess ups.

Zane was busying himself with cooking. It was nearing dinner time and it was his day. To celebrate a full day of peace he planned to make his friends a large supper. Which was fine with him, after all he did enjoy cooking. Zane believed that his friends and fellow ninja deserved something nice for once. At least it was him cooking, and not Cole, nobody would enjoy the meal otherwise.

Nya was out enjoying the evening sun as much as she possibly could. Just because they were in the middle of saving the world, didn't mean she couldn't tan. So there she was laying out in her bathing suit on the deck of the bounty. She had been out there most the day, flipping over when necessary to get equal sun on all of her body. Her skin may have been hot and maybe even a little burned, but that had not stopped her from having a nice long relaxing day.

Lloyd however was not receiving the same treatment. Ever since becoming the green ninja, he had been training none stop for weeks. Honestly he was getting a little fed up with all the expectations that was weighing him down. However he knew how important it was and kept training despite the ache in his muscles.

Cole had spent most of his day doing nothing but sleeping. It was no secret that Cole was kind of a night owl, only going to bed early when Kai forced him too. Therefore he got much less sleep than everyone else the previous night. Which of course caused him to sleep into the afternoon hours. After waking up he had spent the rest of the time reading the books his father sends him.

Unlike everyone else, Kai could not find it in himself to sit down and relax. It just wasn't him, and he didn't like not having anything to do all day. Since Cole was asleep most the day, he found himself bored with nothing to do. It wasn't until Zane was about to call them all to supper when he decided to get rid of his boredom.

Sneaking into the room next to his in which he like to name Cole's reading room, considering that was all Cole did there. Upon entering the room he was greeted by the sight of his lover sitting on the floor, on a pillow to keep from his legs from hurting, hutched over reading his book that was place on the table in front of him. Cole wasn't one to hold the book up while he read it.

Kai smiled at his target of distraction, entering the room with the stealth of a ninja, and walked quietly up behind his lover. Lowering himself to the ground, directly behind Cole, Kai smiled and raised a finger to move and press into Cole's side unexpectedly.

Cole let out a loud squeal of surprise and wiped around to face the perpetrator. Cole frowned angrily at Kai and crossed his arms. Kai smiled innocently before Cole picked his book up and slapped Kai in the arm with it.

"You jerk I almost had a heart attack!" Cole declared with an over dramatic tone of voice. He then put his bookmark back in the book and set it aside. Cole knew there was no way that he could possibly get any reading done with Kai next to him. It was next to near impossible especially if Kai was bored, and he was.

Kai spent the next few minutes continuing to poke his fingers into Cole's sides. Enjoying the sight of his boyfriend squirming under his touch. The fire ninja had known for a long time that Cole was ticklish and he was having too much fun bothering his lover. Cole however was getting annoyed fast and was ready to punch Kai again if he didn't quit.

"Kai," Cole sighed loudly all while attempting to swat Kai's hand away from him, he sighed once again, "Quit poking me!" Cole commanded loudly. Kai chuckled loudly. Kai recoiled his hands from Cole's side in favor of wrapping his arms completely around Cole's waist.

"Aww but Cole! I'm bored and you are just so soft and fun to poke. I couldn't resist." Kai declare happily, glad to see the blush that spread across Cole's face at his actions. He heard Cole huff at him.

"I'm not soft and don't say that again." Cole told him, and Kai pouted. He nodded however, since he wanted Cole to forgive him for irritating him. After a few minutes of sitting in the same position, all within a comfortable silences, Cole suggested they go and get ready for supper, which was due any minute. Kai agreed and they both stood up. On the way out the door, Kai could not stop himself from poking Cole one last time.

With a hiss and a threat from his lover, Kai decided that he enjoyed teasing Cole and made it his overall goal to do as such as much as he could. Despite if Cole liked it or not.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I would like to apologize for the extremely long first Authors Note. I really didn't think it would be that long. I can say the others will no be though.**

**If you have noticed I didn't use exactly what was in the original drabble. That is because I wanted to make it into a 'story' and I don't really like using the exact words for the 'story'. It's too easy to just copy and paste. It's another thing to read the drabble and change it, and make it better.**

**Anyway I hoped you like it, and Review.**


	2. Breathless

**Here I am with the next drabble. I have no idea if anybody reviewed for the last one or not because I began writing this one directly after finishing the last one. I think if I wait until I post and get reviews for each individual chapter I will get bored too fast and end up not finishing it. I have to do this in a Marathon. At least before School starts again in August. I believe I can do it.**

**I would like to apologize for any and all grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes. Not for just this chapter but for every chapter. I don't have a Beta and I am way to lazy to reread my work to check for mistakes. Laziness is my worst quality. I am trying to be better but its hard.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Drabble 1: **__Breathless_

It had been Nya's idea from the start. The Ninja along with Nya and Sensei Wu had just got back from a rather taxing mission of once again saving the city from utter doom. It was still early in the day, barley past 2pm, when Nya had suggested that herself and Cole spent some more time together. After all he was dating her brother so it made sense for them to be close. Cole had agreed, saying it was a good idea and he needed some time to hang with Nya.

Kai despised the idea the second in came out of Nya's mouth. Of course he wanted his sister and boyfriend to get along together, and like each other, but if Nya suggested it, it couldn't be good. What if she told Cole some embarrassing stories about him when they were younger. Nya had a notorious memory and anything he had said or done as a child would be held against him.

When Nya announced that they would be going shopping together Kai groaned loudly. Mostly because Nya and Cole would be spending most of their money on this little shopping trip. It wasn't like they had a lot of money in the first place. Kai knew for a fact that all money spent would be Kai's money that he had worked hard to earn and just like that Nya and Cole would spend it on shoes and clothes.

Nya and Cole had left they Bounty, showering and cleaning themselves up first, around 3 in the afternoon. Kai chewed them both out in their choice of clothes, not wanting his sister to look like a slut or his boyfriend look like he was trying to pick up guys. After a long argument between the three, Nya and Cole finally took off in Kai approved clothes.

It was until almost four hours later did they get back. Carrying bags upon bags in with them. Kai winced at how much money he knew that they had spent. Cole only shrugged an apology and kissed Kai lightly on the cheek. Nya went off to her own room to put her clothes away. Cole instead offered to model some of his clothes off to Kai. The fire ninja quickly agreed and they ended up in their shared bedroom.

Cole tried on several tee-shirts, sweaters, and jeans, posing himself off to impress Kai. Kai complemented Cole on each outfit, enjoyed the way his lover looked in every outfit. Cole was running out of clothes to show off when he pulled out a pair of black pants from one of the bags. Kai eyed the curiously seeing that they looked much smaller than all the other jeans Cole had worn earlier. Cole then disappeared behind a foldable wall for some privacy before coming back out later.

What Kai saw in front of him literally took his breath away. Of course he found Cole attractive, he was dating him after all, but this was much different. Cole stepped out to show off his news pants. Cole was dressed in tight, extremely tight, black pants that seemed to match his hair perfectly. Kai noticed that the sweatshirt his lover was wearing was one of his own since it was bright red and seemed to swallow Cole whole.

Kai let his jaw hang open at the sight of his lover. He let out a long loud whistle directed toward Cole. The earth ninja blushed and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. Kai was once again breathless by the overall beauty of his boyfriend. Cole noticed his state and rolled his eyes.

"Breathe stupid…" Cole muttered under his breath but he knew that Kai had heard him, he could see it in the way Kai smiled and stood from the bed. It wasn't much, but Kai thought it was the single hottest thing he has ever seen Cole wear. It was enough to seduce him that's for sure.

"I'm sorry babe, its just you look so good. Great actually. I didn't know you were into wearing skinny jeans though." Kai inquired lightly, his fingers finding Cole's, he slid their hands together. Cole rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, you have Nya to thank for this. She forced me to buy them, said they hugged all the right places and such. I only bought one pair." Cole informed Kai with a pause of breath. The fire ninja nodded but pouted since Cole only had one pair. Cole shifted before continuing, "Personally their kind of tight and uncomfortable."

"Well I think you look fantastic. Not just wearing these pants either. You always look good. But the tight pants and my sweatshirt sure help." Kai said winking to his lover, pleased at the blush that now crossed his lovers cheeks. Kai frowned lightly at the beautiful image of his lover, he then decided that no one is allowed to see his lover like this.

"I hope you know that you can never wear this in public. This is for my eyes and my eyes only. Only I can enjoy you looking this cute. No one else." Kai told him, becoming possessive over his lover. Cole laughed lightly and nodded.

"Agreed. I don't want everyone to see me wear such tight pants. I might get molested or something." Cole told Kai which caused the fire ninja to frown and pull his lover into his arms and lower his hands to Cole's best asset. Cole jumped in surprise and glared at Kai for groping him.

"I won't let that happen. Like I said, only I get to enjoy this." Kai murmured. Any thing Cole had to say after that was lost to Kai kissed him viciously. Cole smiled into the kiss and returned the affection. Kai complemented his lover once more before proceeding to ravish his lover. Not that Cole minded or anything.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I had fun with this one. I like Kai being the protective/possessive lover. I don't care what the newbie authors say, Kai will always be the Seme in my opinion. That's why I don't read the newer stories because they got it all wrong. Kai is the Seme, Cole is the Uke. Get it RIGHT! I created Lava-Shipping the least you could do is get it right.**

**Anyway, Review and thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Battered

**Hello once again to another addition to my drabble collection! Again, I have no idea if anybody reviewed or not, but I really hope you did! If you did thanks so much, if no one did, then oh well I guess.**

**I've been thinking about rewriting my Random story lately. I feel bad for not finishing it, but if I rewrote it I probably would. However I don't know if people even want to rewrite it. I don't want to do it if no one will read it and enjoy. Tell me what you think, Review or PM me. I will listen to what anyone has to say.**

**Read, Enjoy, Review, Repeat! That is ALL!~**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Drabble 1: **__Battered _

Kai never meant for it to be this bad. Serpentine had been wrecking havoc in NinjaGo and the ninja had responded as quickly as the possibly could. There had been much more than just Serpentine here and there, much more. Which resulted in them all having to spilt up in hopes of gaining control over the situation. They each went into opposite directions.

Cole had went to the East and followed the trail of the few Constrictai, only finding two of them when he finally caught up. He was able to take them out easy and had them running away in no time at all. Originally he was going to head in a different direction but Kai insisted that Cole took the East. It figures that he ended up with only two enemies, Kai was always trying to protect.

"Dang it Kai. Giving me the easy was out…" Cole growled before running off to go and find his lover, who had taken the North way.

Jay had went West after the Hypnobrai. They was four of them, two had hid in an alley and waited for him to pass so they could sneak up on him. Jay had taken down the first two before being ambushed by other two. It was much harder to fight with his eyes closed but would not fight with them open for he didn't want to be hypnotized. It took awhile to over power them, but once they were gone he ran to return to where they had split up.

Zane had went South after the Venomari. He was the only one that would not be affected by the venom since he was a robot. It made more sense for him to go after them, he caught up to the three snakes. Zane froze the first two against the opposite walls of the alley he was in. The last one looked at him in fear and ran off before Zane could move to attack it. The ice ninja left the two frozen in favor of returning to where they had split at.

When he arrived to the spilt Jay was waiting there for him. He watched as Cole approached from the East. He looked slightly mad but otherwise okay as well as Jay. Cole arrived there but instead of waiting with them he took off to the North where Kai had went off too.

"Cole where are you going?" Jay asked as he and Zane picked up the pace to chase after their comrade. Cole growled out, "I'm going to find my idiot boyfriend." Jay and Zane nodded and didn't question him no further. Once they found Kai, they were surprised to find him being tossed around by six snakes. All Fangpyre.

Jay and Zane had made quick work to fighting off the snakes while Cole ran over to his boyfriend who was on the ground hurt. Cole frowned at the damage done to his lover, small cuts and bruises, a few bad one here and there.

"You're an idiot." Cole declare as he helped Kai onto his feet. Kai smiled and laughed loudly at the comment. Cole raised a brow and leant Kai against him so he wouldn't be in too much pain. He then quickly surveyed the battle and saw he had come to an end.

"I may be, but you love me either way." Kai mumbled before completely slumping against Cole, showing that he had lost consciousness, Cole almost fell over at the sudden weight and sighed. With the help of Zane he was able to safely return Kai to the Bounty.

When Kai regained consciousness later that evening, he was laying on his bed that he shared with Cole. Kai sat up with a groan, he wounds still open, still unbandaged. Upon sitting up he found that Cole was there with him, sifting through the first aid kit for all he needed to treat his lovers injuries. Kai smiled and alerted Cole that he was awake now.

Cole nodded at his presence and began to work on the injuries. First the small cuts, since there was nothing he could do for the bruises and the larger cuts needed more attention later. Kai hissed at his lover for the rough treatment he was receiving from Cole.

"Not so hard that hurts you know." Kai told him with another hiss. His comment must have made Cole mad because he set aside the first aid kit angrily before crossing his arms to pout in anger. He then began to scold Kai furiously for being irresponsible and not letting others go with him to help.

"…-I swear, how could you be so irresponsible? You think those hurt? Imagine how they would feel if we hadn't came in at the last moment!" Cole told him still with arms crossed and his voice was slightly hoarse from yelling. Kai nodded pathetically, and waited for Cole to end his rampage. After the Earth ninja was done, he had settled for sitting down on Kai's lap and wrapping his arms around the Fire ninjas neck. Kai shifted in order to get comfortable with his injuries.

"You knew there was more Serpentine that way, that's why you told me to go another way. So I wouldn't have to fight so many by myself. I'm not a kid Kai I can take care of myself you know." Cole told him but Kai would always think otherwise. In his eyes Cole would always needed to be protected and it was Kai's job to do such.

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I wanted you to be safe. I don't care what happens to me. You're important." Kai told him which ended with Cole punching him in the arm as hard as he could. Kai gasped out in pain.

"Ow! Why would you do that?" Kai asked with a glare. Cole huffed and crossed his arms once again, after they were around Kai's neck.

"Because you are important. Not just me. You can't put yourself out like that because you don't want to be hurt. I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt. If you really want to protect me then you have to do the same for yourself. It's only fair." Cole finished. Kai sighed, he knew that Cole had a good point.

"Fine, but you can't be mad at me if I ever put you first. I will always do that." Kai informed him. Cole nodded and it was over after that. They laid out on the bed together cuddling. Kai was only a little battered but at least he knew that Cole was safe.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This one seemed a little cheesy to me but I guess that they all are going to be cheesy.**

**You may have noticed in the original drabble, that Kai was hurt while fight Lord Garmadon not Serpentine. I changed it to fit the rest of the story better. I really didn't feel like writing Lord Garmadon. So I changed and I can do that since it's my story. Anyway if the change bothered you, I don't care. Sorry, not sorry.**

**Well Review I guess and I will see you next time.**


	4. Calm

**By the time I have began to write this drabble I have already posted the first chapter to it all! Now I most likely have not posted more than one but we shall see. It all depends on how long it takes me to write this drabble. I really hope it doesn't take long enough to make me post another drabble. I will be posting 1 or even 2 drabbles a day. It depends on the feedback I receive if I can really post that much at a time. Again, we shall see.**

**Anyway, enough with the ramblings and on to the story! Please Read, Enjoy and Review at your own discretion. If you don't want to do none of the above that is okay too. Remember though, I have feelings too.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Drabble 4: **__Calm_

The sun was up and hot in the middle of the day when Jay had suggested that they all went out for the night to relax and enjoy themselves. Of course it meant one thing and one thing only. A camping trip, since it was Jay's only definition to relaxing and having fun.

While most agreed with him, Cole could not help but want to decline the offer. He wasn't much for roughing it on the cold and hard ground all night. At least not when he had a nice warm bed in the Bounty waiting to be slept. Despite his decline, Kai had forced him to tag along for the camping trip that evening.

It somehow ended in them setting up their campsite in the clearing of tall trees. Cole was weary about it, afraid of whatever could pop out of the leaves at any minute. Kai just rubbed his head affectionately for comfort before heading to set up the tent that they would share that night. Cole just frowned and sat down on a rock. Already did he miss the nice comfort of the Bounty.

Somehow he didn't leave throughout the rest of the day. Even when Jay told him to go collect firewood and he cut his hand on the wood. Kai just bandaged it up for him and Cole decided not to complain. He knew that his friends were having fun on the trip and what kind of friend would he be if he complained and made them feel bad about the trip.

The campfire that night was nice. They had roasted some hotdogs, courtesy of Zane for packing them in the first place. They each ate about two, Cole only eating half of his second one because of the big lunch he had before they even left the Bounty, Kai had happily finished off the rest of it for him.

After the hotdogs they all sat around to tell stories in the dark. Jay had attempted to tell scary stories, but instead of being scary, he was acting more like an idiot. Therefore no one was really scared of the stories. Zane was much better at telling stories since he could play scary sounds from the speaker in his arm. Kai was just as bad as Jay was, so Cole decided to not even try in the first place.

The sun had set a long time before the ninja finally went to sleep in their tents. Of course they had roasted some marshmallows first, but Cole was getting tired and retired to his tent, Kai followed after him. Zane and Jay soon got tired and went to their own tents, only after finishing off their own marshmallows.

Now the two lovers were laying together in the tent. Cole insisted on bringing a sleeping bag but Kai did not in favor of laying out on a blanket. He had informed Cole it would be much more romantic if they laid together without a sleeping bag. Kai told Cole that he could keep his lover, and the sleeping bag was unnecessary. Finally Cole agreed, which how they ended up.

Kai was laying on his back, a blanket underneath him to keep his comfortable while sleeping. Cole was curled up with him, his head resting on Kai's chest. Cole has always loved this, always loved to use his boyfriend as a pillow. It was nice and warm and easy for him fall asleep, but not tonight. Not where they were, he didn't want to sleep on the ground.

"Cole go to sleep already…" Kai mumbled sleepily. He had felt Cole shift several times in the last half hour in attempt to get comfortable. Right when Kai was about to fall asleep Cole would move and wake Kai back up. It was starting to get annoying. He just wanted Cole to sit still.

"Sorry but I can't sleep. If I can't you don't get too." Cole told him in a hushed voice, he liked the silence they way it was. No need for them to talk and ruin it. Kai frowned and moved his arms so they wouldn't fall asleep. One laid out on one side, the other arm raising to Cole's shoulder. Kai squeezed his hand slightly and Cole sighed. Kai was telling him to go to bed already.

"I don't want to sleep yet." Cole told his lover before unwrapping himself. Kai groaned loudly from the loss of his soft lover. Cole moved Kai over to grab the blanket that they were laying on. Kai groaned again. Cole giggled before continuing, "Come outside and cuddle by the fire with me." Cole told him.

"Why would you need to cuddle by the fire, I'm right here." Kai mumbled sitting up and pulling himself off the ground. Cole eyed him and Kai knew that he should leave it as it was and just do as Cole told him. It wasn't that Kai didn't want to cuddle with his lover, but he really wanted to sleep.

"Haha. You're so funny. Come on." Cole told him before laying the blanket out as wide as he could. He made sure to stay a good enough distance from the fire. It was only then did he realize how cold it was that night. Good thing his boyfriend was a living heater. Kai laid out on the blanket first, right in the middle. Cole joined him, resuming the position they were in while they were in the tent. Kai then pulled the rest of the blanket over them from both sides.

"This is much better." Cole told his lover, and Kai agreed with them. They were so much more closer together. Plus they could look up at the stars. It was much more romantic than just laying in a stuffy tent.

Kai then began to run his fingers through his lovers hair, he enjoyed the feel of the soft strands underneath his fingers. Cole smiled lightly at the feeling, it was something Kai did often, and it made Cole fall asleep much faster. Kai always knew what to do to calm Cole. They sat for a long time, much more than fifteen minutes passed of a comfortable silence between the two.

"Hey Cole," It was then that Kai had decided to destroy the peaceful silence. Cole gave a low, annoyed grumble in return. He was close to sleep when Kai had spoke. Kai smiled and then continued. "You know I love you, right?" Cole smiled and nodded before slapping Kai lightly on the chest.

"Of course I know that…I love you too…" Cole confessed, with a small blush on his face. Kai tightened his grip on Cole before dozing over to the sound of the far off crickets and the calm of the night.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This was so cheesy and stupid. How could you guys possibly like the stuff I write. Personally I think it's just terrible. Oh well, I guess it's your opinion and that's all that matters in the end.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and review for more!**


	5. Want

**Hey I'm back! I just wanted to thank all of your readers that for some reason keep coming back. Now there is a few of you which is good enough for me. I wish you guys would review sometimes though. I mean I understand adding it to your favorites and alert list, but at least have the decency to review too. Reviews are inspiration.**

**Enough of me complaining. ON TO THE NEXT DRABBLE! A word of advice to everyone. While you read each of these drabbles, read the originally drabble first from my Lava-Shipping 50 Drabbles. It's much easier to understand and enjoy these if you read those. Just saying.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Drabble 5: **__Want_

Sensei Wu had sent the two of them out into town to buy some supplies. They needed more food, more essentials on the Bounty. Someone had to go out and get it. They normally took turns going out and getting the supplies. Jay and Zane would go one week, Kai and Cole would go the next. This week was Kai and Cole's turn.

Now they were walking through the city with a mission to collect everything that Sensei Wu had instructed them too. Kai of course ended up carrying every bag they received from the stores and markets. Cole absolutely refused to otherwise. Kai grumbled at his lover's laziness.

"What do we need next?" Kai asked as he walked down the street, careful not to bump into anybody passing by. He stopped when he realized that Cole had not responded. Kai then turned to look at his lover only to see that he was no longer following the fire ninja. Kai looked back to see Cole standing outside a store with large windows.

"Cole come on. We don't have time to look at everything you see. I just want to get back to the Bounty." Kai said as he walked up to his lover. It was true, he just wanted to get back already, he had trained all morning and was tired. All he wanted was to sleep the day away. It was hard to do that while shopping.

"Oh sorry." Cole said and Kai thought that he would walk away from the window, but he didn't. Cole stayed standing there, looking into the window with utmost interest. Kai couldn't see into the window from where he was because of the glare the sun was creating. Whatever it was, Cole seemed to be enthralled with it.

"Well come on." Kai told him but Cole shook his head. Finally Kai moved to stand beside his lover and glanced into the room. Kai was not surprised to see that they were standing in front of a bakery, and that they object Cole was eyeing was a large chocolate cake. Of course it was a sweet snack.

"Kai, can I have a piece?" Cole asked sweetly. Normally he would just walk in and buy it without permission. However Kai had the money, not Cole. Therefore Cole could not just go on in before Kai had a chance to stop him. Kai decided it was best that he had possession of the money because he knew what an impulse buyer Cole is.

"Cole I'm sorry but no. We don't have enough money to afford the rest of what we need and the cake too. You can ask Zane to make you one when we get back." Kai told him. Cole shook his head.

"No, Zane's cakes are good and everything but not like this place. Matthew took me here once. This place has the best cake in the entire world." Cole said putting one hand up to the window, it rested over where the cake was. Kai furrowed his brow and frowned.

"Who is Matthew? Why did he bring you here? Why are you talking about him?" Kai asked with a fierce tone. Cole detected the jealousy and possessiveness instantly. Cole rolled his eyes.

"Don't start that. Matthew was in my quartet when I was going to school. He was my boyfriend. He brought me here before we broke up and I ran away. The cake was good, Matthew wasn't though." Cole told him. Kai frowned and assumed the worst immediately. Cole noticed this and continued, "He didn't hurt me, he was just a jerk. Calm down."

"Fine, but I don't like you talking about him." Kai said. Cole smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover on the cheek affectionately. Kai smiled at the gesture and shifted his arms to keep the bags from hurting him.

"Can we go and get a piece of that cake now?" Cole asked looking back up at his lover. Kai sighed, he really wanted to buy the cake for Cole, he knew that Cole loved cake. However Sensei Wu had told them not to waste what little money they had for supplies. Saving the world didn't mean that they got a lot of money.

"Come on please." Cole said with a pout. Cole titled his chin down and looked cutely up at Kai through his eyelashes. Cole knew that Kai could not resist such a cute face. He could see it in Kai's eyes, his resolve was breaking fast. Pretty soon Cole would be enjoying himself a nice warm piece of cake.

"I guess one piece wouldn't hurt. Plus I can give you a much better memory for this place." Kai said, finally giving into his lovers request. He would take the blame and the scolding from Sensei Wu when they got back. At least so Cole can enjoy the cake and the rest of the day as well.

"That's more like it." Cole smiled and the two walked into the bakery together. Kai ordered a single piece for Cole, it would cost less and he really wasn't hungry. Cole smiled as they went to sit down at a table in the bakery. Kai set the bags aside in favor of watching his lover eat.

Cole was halfway through the cake when he looked up at Kai. He almost felt bad. Not only did they spend the money on what the didn't need, Kai would get chewed out for it in the end. After all he was the one who accepted the money and the responsibly for it. Not to mention Kai wasn't even enjoying the cake too.

"Here, try some." Cole said and held the fork with some cake on to Kai. Kai reluctantly took the piece into his mouth. When he did, he was surprised to find out that the cake was simply the best he has ever had. He moaned at the taste and thanked Cole for the piece. Cole nodded and finished off the dessert.

Kai would definitely bring Cole back here for a date once and awhile.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Well I have completed yet another drabble. Hmm these things are a lot harder to write than I thought they would be. I fine myself having a hard time coming up with something to fit the drabble. I will do my very best!**

**Review!**


	6. Tears

**Did I not mention that I will not be updating on weekends? Maybe I should have said that when I started writing this…**

**Wow! I am sure sleepy today. Hmm, maybe I should go to bed earlier than I do… Yeah just maybe. Anyway I'm here again with the next one. I'm only on 6 of 50 and I feel like I have been doing this forever. I swear it does. Oh no! My laziness is kicking in! I bet some reviews can run that laziness off. Don't you guys think so?**

**Haha well, Enjoy and Review!**

**Something bad happened before I wrote this one, I looked at the Drabble to write the story based on it, and I couldn't think of anything to write for it! It's terrible but I had some help so it was all good in the end.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_**Drabble 6: **__Tears_

Cole had been looking down all day. Kai had no real idea why either. After all it was his birthday. Birthday's are for happiness and fun times, but Cole looked like he didn't even want to celebrate it. When he woke up that morning, he ignored Kai's happy birthday song and kisses. It was weird to see him in such a unhappy mood.

When they had his birthday breakfast, Cole barely ate anything, and what he did, was scarce and most of the left over food on his plate was pushed around the plate. Probably to make it seem like he actually ate more than he did. Kai however saw through his tricks. Others may have paid it no attention, but Kai knew better.

They had spent most of the day playing all types of fun games and just hanging out together. Sensei Wu had given them the day off for the party. Cole didn't even seem happy to have the time off. He just looked like he wanted the day to be over as fast as it possibly could. Kai was going to get to the bottom of this, before the birthday dinner at least.

So he approached his lover, around noon. Jay, Zane, Lloyd and Nya were off having fun with the party, they weren't evening paying attention to the birthday boy. Not even caring to see if he is there having fun with him, just to busy having fun to notice. Kai noticed though, it was his job to notice if something was bothering his lover.

"Cole. Can we talk?" Kai asked when he walked up to stand in front of his lover. Cole was sitting off by himself in the corner of the room, all he had with him was a drink and a party hat. Nya had insisted they all where them, and Kai was having a hard time keep his on. Cole looked up from his hands.

"If you want to…" Cole said solemnly. Kai frowned darkly, his lover wasn't supposed to look so sad, so lost. Cole was supposed to be happy and sarcastic. Maybe get mad easy but still be sweet. Cole was supposed to have sparkling eyes and a bright smile. Yet today he didn't. Today of all days, his birthday, Cole did not have his beautiful smile or eyes.

"Alone." Kai said, he didn't want to talk about something undoubtedly personal in a loud room with all their friends. This was a conversation that only they could have together. Cole nodded and set his drink aside before standing and following his lover out the room. They ended up in their shared room together.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked immediately, not even bothering to close the door all the way before he began to talk. Kai was never one to beat around the bush. Cole wasn't surprised by the question, or the hastiness to get the question out. If anything, he had been waiting all day for Kai to confront him about it. When Cole didn't answer him, Kai pulled his toward the bed. He sat them both down.

"Cole. Tell me. You know you can trust me with anything. I can help." Kai told him, gripping his hands tightly. Cole couldn't help but smile, Kai was always there for him, always trying to make him happy. Kai noticed the smile, and knew that he was starting to get through to his closed off lover. This is not the first year he has known Cole for his birthday. However this was the first birthday they were spending together as a couple. Last year, they were just friends. Cole had acted the same way last year, but last year he had gone unnoticed.

"My birthday has never been easy for me. I never talk about it though. I don't want to talk about it." Cole said dismissively. He really didn't want to talk about it, it was just to much on him.

"Cole you will feel better if you talk about it. Please. I hate seeing you this way." Kai told him quietly gripping his lover hands more tightly, with more support. Cole was surprised that Kai could show this much soft compassion. He was more of a hot head and a fierce lover. Cole was shocked to say the least, but it wasn't unwelcome.

Cole gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to discuss his issues. He really didn't want to end up breaking down and crying. Not in front of Kai, not on his birthday. However Kai was not giving up. Cole sighed, he knew he had to tell Kai.

"When I was born… I was premature by almost two months. I was sick, but I was alive. I got lucky. My mother… My mother wasn't. She passed… away… giving birth to me… It's my fault she's dead… why would I celebrate killing my own…my own mother…" Cole choked out, by the time he was done, there was tears in his eyes. Kai frowned and felt like tearing up himself, but he had to be tough for Cole in his hard time.

"Cole you know it's not your fault. There's nothing…nothing you could have done to change what happened." Kai assured his lover but Cole wouldn't listen. His lover was close to falling apart. Kai embraced his lover tightly and let Cole fall. Tears poured freely from his lover beautiful green eyes. Kai just held him.

"Don't cry Cole please." Kai had told the Earth ninja even though he could not stop the tears streaming down his face either. He wanted to be strong for his boyfriend, but his story was too heartbreaking. Kai couldn't stop himself from crying. He then pulled away from Cole to observe him. Kai lifted a thumb to brush away the salty liquid on Cole's face. He frowned when Cole flinched away from him slightly. He then settled for holding Cole's hand. He whispered comforting words into his lover's ear. Cole, who was slightly shorter and smaller compared to Kai, sniffed again signaling he was done crying.

"I'm sorry…" Cole muttered as he tried to compose himself. He wiped the tears off his face and stood up straight. His eyes were still red and puffy, but he ignored how they were lightly itchy. Kai smiled at Cole's 'brave face'. Tears weren't a good look on his lover anyway.

"It's okay to cry. You have every right too." Kai said and kissed his lover on the head. Cole nodded and decided he was ready to go and join the party. At least attempt to have some fun himself. So the couple joined their fellow ninja and friends for Cole's birthday dinner. After several slice of cake, Cole was just fine.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I was listening to a song that always makes me cry will writing this. I was so sad I swear. I hate sad music but it's so good. This drabble was based on the Birthday Series chapter on Cole. In the Birthday chapter it talked about his mother dying and I wanted to incorporate it into this chapter.**

**Review and I hope you liked it.**


End file.
